Diferente
by Uchiha Chidori Kaname
Summary: Sobre Namikaze Minato. x3 1º fic sobre ele.


**Diferente**

**Oee! \o\ Depois de um século, estou postando uma fic nova:D E sobre um personagem que pensei jamais postar: Minato Namikaze. x3 **

**Bem, não pretendo colocar mais de um capítulo, apenas um resumo de como ele chegou a gostar de Kushina... se eu tiver saco para continuar, continuo, se meu tempo apertar, acho que ela já está bem completa estando assim. xD**

**Leiam e divirtam-se \o\**

**oOOoOOoOOoOOo**

Olá. :D

Eu sou Namikaze Minato. Estou aqui para falar um pouco de mim mesmo... ou muito de mim mesmo, talvez... aliás, o que importa eu falar muito ou pouco? Muitos já sabem quem eu sou, sabem até da minha história, me entendem mais do que eu mesmo! Mas não importa isso. Nesses dias estive pensando em fazer algo diferente: Falar e expressar aquilo que eu simplesmente não consigo...

Como muitos (muitos mesmo) já sabem, eu sou o quarto Hokage, considerado o mais poderoso de todos que me antecederam... um título que me deram por me considerarem gênio, e isso não era uma mera consideração. Todos viam... ou pelo menos a grande e arrombadora maioria... vocês se perguntam se haviam pessoas que não viam isso? Sim, havia, mas era uma pessoa só que, creio eu, vocês já imaginam quem seja... _ela_.Inicialmente isso não me afetava, principalmente porque no inicio eu jurei que "aquilo" fosse um homem, mas todos se enganam e como eu havia me enganado. Aquilo foi definitivamente ridículo, a única pessoa que não me admirava ou elogiava era exatamente a pessoa que eu queria ouvir elogios. Até os meus rivais tinham algo para falar de mim, menos _ela_. Isso que era o pior, ou da boca dela vinha uma bomba ou não vinha nada. Vocês não têm idéia de quem seja esse "ser"? Ela em si não é nenhuma novidade, mesmo assim, vou dar uma ajuda: Uzumaki Kushina. Esse nome ficou por muito tempo ressoando nos meus ouvidos e eu por muito tempo não entendia o porquê, mas um dia tive que entender... o tempo passou e eu mal percebi que estava completamente apaixonado por ela...

Tudo começou naquele chuunin shiken. Eu não tinha idade e nem nível para participar do mesmo, eu havia acabado de virar gennin, mas eu não queria perder a oportunidade de assistir um dos maiores torneios que juntava todas as vilas, foi lá que eu a vi pela primeira vez e foi lá que eu jurei que ela fosse ele.

Jiraya-sensei sempre foi um homem que muito falava e, quando fazia alguma coisa que lhe fosse útil, era sempre coisas relacionadas a... bem... não preciso ficar detalhando, o importante é que, através dele que eu cheguei a vê-la naquele torneio, estava junto com sua equipe. Enquanto Jiraya-sensei ficava se mostrando para a Sensei de Kushina, a mesma ficava falando e reclamando de sei-lá-o-quê junto com seus companheiros de equipe... hiperatividade saindo pelas orelhas, nunca havia visto algo semelhante àquilo, para piorar a situação, ela contaminava todos que estavam ao seu redor. Se estivesse alegre, todos se alegravam, se estivesse com raiva, nem queiram saber o que acontecia.

_- Ta olhando o que, seu nerd? ¬¬_

Lembro até hoje daquela voz indefinida que ela tinha. Era engraçado e, ao mesmo tempo, me dava um certo receio de ficar ali. Eu nunca gostei de chamar atenção, mas ela chamava mesmo que não quisesse chamar.

Ali tinha sido a primeira vez que eu havia visto ela. Eu não havia me apaixonado logo de cara, aliás, eu tinha tomado abuso da cara dela, mas isso mudou quando ela voltou novamente à Vila da Folha.

Faltava um mês para que aquele chuunin shiken tivesse início. Lembro-me que eu havia treinado para participar. Fui em todas as missões, haviam dias que eu nem voltava pra Vila, ia com o Jiraya-sensei treinar em várias outras Vilas nos arredores de Konoha e ele sempre com a desculpa de estar planejando escrever um livro, por isso precisava coletar dados, mas isso nunca interferiu nos meus treinos, eu até aproveitava para dar ler o que ele escrevia, logicamente escondido... a imaginação dele era mais fértil do que o solo de Konoha, de onde afinal ele tirava aquelas... bem, novamente, não entrarei em detalhes...

Meus treinos haviam chegado no fim e, quando faltava um mês, eu retornei à Vila para descansar e treinar por si só. Muitos participantes das outras vilas haviam ido com antecedência para Konoha para que não apenas pudessem treinar (o que era bom, já que Konoha era a Vila que mais oferecia oportunidades de treinos e equipamentos muito mais baratos do que nas outras vilas), mas para descansar, relaxar para o torneio que estava aproximando.

Eu estava num dia qualquer retornando de um dia de treino leve, vejo de longe Jiraya-sensei conversando com a Jounnin-sensei de Kushina, eu havia reconhecido-a de imediato, minha memória sempre foi algo que me deu orgulho xD, seus alunos estavam lá, mas onde estava "aquele" moleque de cabelos avermelhados que havia me chamado de nerd há alguns anos atrás? Fiquei parado de longe procurando com os olhos, até algo me chamar a atenção: uma garota. Uma linda garota. E que coincidência, seus cabelos eram vermelhos que nem daquele moleque... eu pensei por alguns instantes... "aquele" era o moleque?.! Como assim?.!

Ela olha.

Eu coro.

Ela faz careta e me chama de nerd novamente.

Aí toda esperança que eu tinha criado com a troca de olhar vai pro ralo...

2 garotas me abraçam ao mesmo tempo, cada uma me puxando por cada braço. Mulher era algo que não faltava para mim. Por mais que eu não gostasse de chamar atenção, eu acabava chamando, seja pelo fato de ser considerado o mais poderoso dentre os gennins, seja por ser o predileto para levar o prêmio do chuunin shiken... ou seja até pela cor do meu cabelo. Aquelas mulheres da vila, que davam a vida para ficar comigo, não me agradavam... nenhuma sequer. Todas eram iguais. Me queriam por eu ser forte, por ter boa fama, por ser popular, mesmo que eu não gostasse de ser popular. Desafios era o que me estimulava para muitas coisas, elas não me passavam isso... eram fáceis, estalava os dedos e elas faziam fila para que eu escolhesse a melhor, mas eu não queria fazer isso. Jiraya-sensei ficava me zuando as vezes por conta disso, mas eu não ligava. Kushina olhou um pouco espantada para o showzinho que as duas garotas estavam fazendo, mais espantada ainda ficou quando uma terceira me agarrou e quase me beijou na frente das duas que me faziam de corda de um cabo-de-guerra. Eu dei um jeito de afastar as 3 e dei uma olhada para Kushina, que ria a ponto de quase chorar. E eu achando que ela vendo o quanto que eu era desejado, despertaria algum interesse... me enganei pela segunda vez com relação à ela, mas eu não liguei, segui meu caminho passando por onde meu sensei e a equipe de Kushina estavam.

_- Você é a corda do cabo-de-guerra? D Pega o braço de Minato Que bracinhos finos você tem! Parece uma corda mesmo! xD_

_- ¬¬_

_- Além de magricelo, te confundem com corda... tadinho de você ein... :/_

Aquilo me confundia. Ela era o oposto de todas as mulheres daquela vila, falava o que vinha na cabeça e não estava nem aí para o que eu viesse a pensar... aquilo não me incomodou de início, mas era uma aventura nova... e ela não tinha idéia de como eu gostava de aventuras. Apesar da minha grande vontade momentânea de mostrar a ela o porquê de eu ser admirado por muitas, eu decidi simplesmente não ligar, depois de uma breve conversa com o meu sensei, fui pra casa, tinha que treinar no outro dia para aperfeiçoar uma técnica e eu não tinha tempo para perder com ela, não mesmo.

O novo dia havia chegado, estava descansado e, finalmente, havia esquecido o que se passou no dia anterior. A clareira que eu treinava com Jiraya-sensei estava à minha espera... ou não... um simples detalhe que vi de longe, a garota de cabelos vermelhos estava naquela clareira... na minha clareira. Não apenas ela, mas todos os seus companheiros de equipe que estavam se jogando pra ela por sinal, eu compreendia, afinal, ela era bem bonita. Ao perceber que haviam mais pessoas naquele lugar, descobri os motivos pelo qual ela estava lá. Jiraya-sensei estava lá com a Jounnin... aquele era o grande problema do meu sensei, se visse mulher... meus companheiros de equipe se aproximaram e me puxaram para que eu me aproximasse da outra equipe. Eles haviam combinado de treinar juntos e eu não fiquei sabendo de nada. O que eu não esperava é que naqueles dias havia dado início a algo que eu nunca senti ou pensei em sentir antes.

Havia chegado o dia de eu querer ser diferente... assim como _ela_ era diferente.


End file.
